Operation Redline: Cylon Strike
by NOVARAY
Summary: This is a continuation of Gunstar Titania. The colonies were gone and the Colonial fleet destroyed. Admiral Reed and BSGS1 had one simple order. Destroy the Cylon shipyards!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fanfiction written purely for entertainment and not for profit.**

I would like to thank **shermpotter** for the help he has given me recently in finding additional information on Battlestar Galactica. He has also been helping me with my writing and offering suggestions to make the stories more accurate and entertaining.

This is a continuation of Gunstar Titania.

**Operation Redline: Cylon Strike!**

The Battlestar Victory moved unhurriedly through the Cylon system. Her Dradis system and special sensors were continuously probing ahead of her as she approached her target. The Independence, Dark Search, and Shadow Star all mirrored her vigilant movements. All four Valkyrie Class Battlestars had one goal and one goal only. Destroy the Cylon shipyards they had discovered in this system on their previous mission, as well as all the mining operations in this system's asteroid belt. It was a dangerous order, but Admiral Reed knew that it had to be done. He needed to buy Admiral Clements the time he needed to rebuild the Colonial fleet.

Admiral Kronus back on Shadow One had been very explicit in the need to take out the shipyards. "If you can destroy the shipyards in the four systems you discovered, we can set the Cylon's ship building capabilities back for years," Admiral Kronus had said.

"And you believe that Admiral Clements can actually launch a successful attack against the Cylons and retake the Colonies?" Admiral Reed asked dubiously. He wondered where Admiral Clements could find the ships. Admiral Reed had read over the confirmed list of destroyed Colonial military ships. The majority of the Colonial fleet was gone! They didn't know what ships Admiral Clements had escaped with or where he had disappeared to!

"Perhaps," Admiral Kronus replied closing his eyes briefly recalling his last conversation with Admiral Clements several months before the Cylon attack. "If not, at least it will give him the opportunity to hit the Cylons and perhaps rescue more civilians from the colonies."

"That's assuming he actually did survive the destruction of Caprica Station," Admiral Reed responded. Raptor scans had revealed that the huge shipyard and space station orbiting Caprica had been destroyed. However, Admiral Kronus seemed to believe that the evidence pointed to Clements himself destroying the station to cover his escape. Admiral Reed was not so sure.

"But those shipyards are the key," Admiral Kronus reiterated his eyes meeting Admiral Reeds. "Without those shipyards they can't rebuild their fleet, or at least not very quickly. That may give Admiral Clements just the breathing room he needs."

"It may be years before Admiral Clements can do anything," Admiral Reed replied. "During that time the Cylons will be searching for any remaining survivors and entrenching themselves on the colonies. I just don't see how Admiral Clements can hope to mount a successful operation against the odds that will be stacked against him."

"That may be true, but don't forget that Admiral Stone and the new colony on Demeter will be out there in the Delphi Quadrant," Admiral Kronus stated. Then with a thoughtful and hopeful look in his eyes, he continued. "There are also the Kobolans and Admiral Stone will be trying to persuade them to help us. There is still hope Admiral, but we need to hit the Cylons where it will hurt, and destroying these shipyards will do just that!"

Admiral Reed looked over the CIC of the Victory seeing so many young faces interspersed with a scattering of older more experienced veterans. This mission was very dangerous and he knew there was a good chance they might not survive. He took a long deep breath looking up at the Dradis, which was operating in passive mode, it was still empty but it wouldn't be for much longer. They were nearing their first objective.

"Sir I have preliminary long range scans of the planet," Captain Angela Simms reported as she examined the data coming in over her computer screens. The pretty blonde ran her delicate fingers expertly over her computer keyboard her light blue eyes scanning the information. She was controlling the special long-range sensors that the Victory was equipped with.

"What do we have?" Commander Stramm asked walking over to Captain Simm's station and looking over her shoulder to glance at the data being displayed. Commander Stramm was the actual Commander of the Victory and served as Admiral Reeds Exec.

"It looks like one Basestar and two Support ships in high orbit," the young Captain replied analyzing the data on her computer screens. "There are also several squadrons of raiders on patrol around the planet and the two moons."

Admiral Reed looked down at the operation's table as Captain Simms transferred the data. He studied the information carefully. This was the Cylon's main ship building facility outside of their home system. Three massive shipyards orbited the third planet out from this system's primary. There were also large support facilities upon the planet as well as on the two orbiting moons. Four large mining operations were out in the massive asteroid field that lay between the sixth and seventh planets of this system. The mining operations were sending raw materials to the shipyards as well as the refining and manufacturing facilities on the planet and the two moons.

"The Basestar and the two Support ships seem to be in a standard orbit," Commander Stramm commented looking over the data on Captain Simm's screens. "I would guess that the raider patrols are routine also."

"I'm not picking up any unusual communications," Lieutenant Amanda Billings added listening closely to the communication channels. Amanda was the youngest officer in the CIC at only twenty-four years. She had graduated at the top of her class in fleet communications. She could hear what sounded like routine communications between the shipyards and the planetary facilities but nothing to indicate they had detected the Victory and her approaching fleet. The subspace channels were also silent.

"Very well," Admiral Reed replied looking up at the Dradis screen, which was just beginning to show the planet, the shipyards, and the Cylon ships. He knew that there would be no way the Cylons would be expecting an attack from Colonial Battlestars. The Cylons thought the fleet destroyed! "Launch the stealth raptors and prepare to engage the Cylons!"

Commander Stramm nodded and quickly passed the order on to the ship's CAG. They had developed several attack plans based on the number of Cylon ships protecting the shipyards. He was anxious to hit the Cylons and hit them hard.

Admiral Reed began designating targets for each Battlestar and their respective viper squadrons. He wanted to smash this system and make its installations useless to the Cylons. He knew that in the back of his mind, he wanted to extract some revenge for what the Cylons had done to the colonies and the fleet. Everyone in the crew had lost family and close friends in the Cylons recent treacherous attack on the Twelve Worlds.

From each Battlestar four stealth raptors exited and once they reached a safe distance from their respective ships, they activated their FTL drives and vanished in small flashes of white light. Four stealth raptors appeared at a safe distance from each of the four large mining sites in the asteroids. Two raptors were armed with tactical nukes and the other two with defensive interceptor missiles to take out Cylon raiders. Once they maneuvered into position they settled down to wait.

"Any signs they detected the raptors?" Admiral Reed asked watching the Dradis screen intently. There was always the chance that the Cylons might detect the FTL jumps.

"No sir," Captain Martin Grisold replied watching his incoming Dradis data. "The Basestar and the Support ships have not reacted nor the raider patrols. I don't think they noticed the jumps."

"The raptor's jump drives are small enough they would be hard to detect," Commander Stramm commented walking back over to the operation's table and looking down at it. "They would have to be scanning and looking in just the right spot to detect anything."

For twenty more minutes, the four Battlestars moved ever more cautiously toward their intended targets. Fifty thousand kilometers, twenty thousand kilometers, and then five thousand kilometers. Viper pilots were in the launch tubes and the raptors were armed and ready to go.

"They will detect us at any moment," Commander Stramm warned softly watching the Dradis and the Cylon ships.

They crept ever closer until the range was less then one thousand kilometers.

"They don't believe they are in any danger!" Commander Stramm spoke in surprise as they continued to close. "I can't believe their security is this lax. They should be able to detect our energy signatures by now!"

"Remember last time when their fleet jumped in around us," Admiral Reed replied tapping his index finger on the operation's table, watching the Dradis carefully. "They just don't believe there is any reason to take unnecessary precautions. Supposedly, we don't know where any of their bases are. Not only that, but they believe that the colonies have been most thoroughly destroyed and our fleet wiped out!"

"They are using normal Dradis scans," Captain Grisold commented. "In normal situations that would be fine, but the stealth material on our ship's hulls doesn't generate a reflected signal back to the Cylons."

"Well they are about to be in for one big fraken surprise!" Commander Stramm said with a wolfish grin. Perhaps they could get their first strike in before the Cylons were aware of the approaching Battlestars. The Cylons were about to learn that the Colonial fleet had not been completely destroyed!

They had closed to nearly two hundred kilometers when the Dradis showed several patrolling raiders turn and head in the general direction of the approaching Colonial fleet.

"We are being scanned by active directional Dradis," Captain Simms reported as several of her sensors began buzzing warningly. "At the intensity they are using they will detect us momentarily even with our special shielding!"

"They suspect something's out here," Commander Stramm spoke watching the approaching raiders on the Dradis. "But they are not sure what."

"All ships engage targets and launch vipers and raptors," Admiral Reed ordered over his mini com, which connected him to the other three Battlestars. "Lieutenant Billings, send our planned subspace communication to the stealth raptors to begin their attack!"

Commander Stramm looked over at Lieutenant Kasey at navigation, "close with our assigned target, once we launch our bow missiles I want a ninety-degree turn to starboard to bring our port missile tubes to bear."

The Victory's sublight engines suddenly surged as more power was fed to the drive system. The engines seemed to glow a brighter blue as the Battlestar picked up speed and moved towards the largest of the shipyards. From the Victory's launching bays, numerous vipers were ejected from their tubes while the raptors exited out the larger bay door openings.

"Use of nuclear weapons on primary targets is authorized," Admiral Reed continued over the fleet com as he watched the shipyard grow rapidly on the main view screen of the CIC. He wanted to take these facilities out with a quick nuclear strike. Then use the Battlestars KEW batteries to finish off anything that survived.

"Primary target locked," Captain Landley reported from tactical, pressing a button that opened the two heavily armored missile tube hatches on the bow of the ship. "Hades missiles loaded and armed!"

"Fire!" Commander Stramm ordered his eyes focused on the main view screen, which showed the massive Cylon shipyard.

"Cylons are launching raiders from the shipyards," Captain Grisold warned as numerous red icons began to appear on his Dradis screen. "They know we're here!"

"Their defenses are also starting to come on line!" Captain Simms reported as she continued to use her advanced sensors to scan the large Cylon shipyard, which was the Victory's primary target.

From the Victory and the other Battlestars, Hades nuclear missiles blasted from their bows in crimson flame as they accelerated toward their targets. Then all four Battlestars began a hard turn to starboard to bring their starboard missile tubes into target alignment. All three shipyards had to be taken out and taken out quickly, they contained numerous raider squadrons as well as powerful point defensive systems.

"The Basestar and the Support ships are launching raiders," Captain Grisold spoke as even more red icons began appearing on his screen. There were going to be a lot of raiders for the vipers to handle.

In space, the sixteen viper squadrons from the Battlestars prepared to engage the approaching Cylon raiders. They couldn't get too close to the main Cylon targets due to the use of nuclear missiles.

"Raptors jumping to secondary targets," Commander Stramm reported as he listened to the reports coming in over his mini com.

Forty-eight raptors jumped to the two moons, which orbited the planet. Their targets were the mining and industrial centers on and below the surface. The Cylons had dug deep beneath the two moon's surfaces creating massive mining operations as well as processing facilities that extended for several kilometers around each site.

In the asteroid field, eight stealth raptors fired their nuclear payloads at the unsuspecting targets below them. In moments, fiery nuclear blasts tore through the asteroid mining sites and other installations collapsing mines and incinerating everything the nuclear fire touched. The interceptor armed stealth raptors easily took out the few Cylon raiders that were on patrol. Then all sixteen stealth raptors jumped to the planned rendezvous point to wait.

"Port missiles locked on target," Captain Landley reported as six green lights glowed on his console, confirming target lock.

"Fire!" Commander Stramm commanded. "Navigation, bring us around and prepare to engage the Basestar. Tactical, KEW batteries to engage when we get the range!"

In space, the first two missiles were nearing their target. Due to the advanced ECM and evasive abilities built into the Hades missiles, the Cylon shipyard was only able to knock one of the two missiles down with their defensive weapons. The other struck incinerating a large part of the shipyard in a brilliant explosion that threatened to knock the massive structure from orbit.

The shipyard was nearly ten kilometers in diameter and two kilometers thick, with four massive construction bays and a central Command Center located in a sphere nearly one thousand meters across. Secondary explosions began going off throughout the structure, then the follow up missile strike hit. Four of the six missiles reached their target and detonated in brilliant eye numbing flashes. When the brilliant light died down, all that remained was some twisted wreckage and glowing melted pieces of metal.

"Primary target destroyed," Commander Stramm reported pleased with the initial attack. They had succeeded in taking the Cylons by surprise. Looking at the main view screen, Commander Stramm could see an incandescent cloud of glowing gas and twisted wreckage where the Cylon shipyard had been.

"We have additional Cylon raiders launching from the surface of the planet," Captain Grisold warned as his Dradis screens were now beginning to show even more red threat icons.

"Target the Basestar," Admiral Reed ordered knowing it was the biggest threat that remained. "We need to take it out next then we can focus on the raiders!"

"The Dark Search is already engaging the Basestar sir," Commander Stramm replied as the Victory began turning to bring its main KEW batteries on line.

The Cylon Basestar was now fully aware of the attacking Battlestars. Raiders were pouring forth from its launching bays and nuclear missiles were already being launched toward the closest Battlestar. Its own raiders and point defense weapons had managed to knock down both of the first inbound missiles from the Dark Search. In the Control Center the subspace communications system was activated and a request for reinforcements was being sent to the nearest Cylon base, plus a warning that there were surviving Colonial Battlestars!

"They have activated their subspace communications system," Captain Simms commented as another red warning light appeared on one of her screens.

"I am trying to jam it," Lieutenant Billings stated as her fingers quickly entered commands into her computer terminal.

"We won't be able to jam them for long," Commander Stramm stated watching the young lieutenant as she struggled to stay up with the Cylons attempts to establish their subspace communication channels.

Over his mini com, Admiral Reed heard the Independence and Shadow Star both report the destruction of their targets. They were now turning toward the two Cylon Support ships to engage them.

In space, the viper squadrons were heavily engaged against numerous Cylon raiders. Small explosions lit up space as the vipers tore into the Cylon formations shattering raider after raider into wreckage. Even so, occasionally a Cylon raider still managed to trap a viper under its deadly fire. A lot of raiders were launching from the three Cylon ships and even more were rising up from the planet. The vipers would shortly be heavily outnumbered.

"Commander Stramm target two nukes on those raiders coming up from the planet," Admiral Reed ordered looking at the numerous raiders rising from the surface. "Perhaps we can catch them before they clear the atmosphere."

Over the two moons, the raptors launched their nuclear strikes against the installations on and below the surface. Massive nuclear explosions rolled across the surface of the two moons destroying the Cylon mines and processing facilities. Huge craters and smoking twisted ruins were soon all that was left of the operations.

Cylon raiders on patrol above the moons detected the launches and their Dradis scans quickly located the Colonial raptors. Turning rapidly they accelerated toward the attacking raptors.

The raptors that were armed with interceptor missiles watched the approaching raiders warily. The raiders could easily outmaneuver a raptor. In a dogfight, the raptors would more then likely lose. They had to engage at long range with their missiles before the raiders closed to within cannon range. Long moments passed and then the raptors targeting systems locked on the approaching raiders. Interceptor missiles launched and sped away toward their intended targets.

The missiles accelerated toward the Cylon raiders. As soon as the missiles appeared on the Cylon's Dradis systems, the raiders began a complicated weave and began firing their cannons at the missiles in an attempt to destroy them. For most of the raiders, their attempts to evade or destroy the interceptors failed. A large number of the raiders were hit by the missiles and vanished in small fiery explosions leaving only shattered wreckage behind.

The raptors began spinning up their FTL drives. They would jump to the rendezvous point to await the Battlestars and the Stealth raptors.

However not all of the raiders had been destroyed, a small number of the raiders had succeeded in destroying or evading the interceptors that had targeted them. The surviving raider's weapons locked on the raptors and they began firing at the Colonials. Bright explosions began taking out Colonial raptors as the metal penetrating rounds struck. The raptor pilots began frantic evasive maneuvers waiting for their FTL drives to finish spinning up. A few seconds later, the raptors vanished in flashes of white light as they jumped to safety. Six of their number remained behind, only slowly scattering debris fields marking the locations of their sudden deaths.

Aboard the Victory Admiral Reed winced as a Cylon nuke penetrated their flak screens and struck the port side armor. The ship shook violently and Admiral Reed could see a number of red warning lights appear on the damage control board.

"Port side has been hit at frame eighteen sector seven," the damage control officer reported. "We have several small hull breaches and vacuum in four compartments, there are also several electrical fires. The armor kept most of the blast out sir."

Commander Stramm studied the damage control board for a moment and talked to several departments over the ship's com system. "We are still fully operational," he reported finally. "Our flak screens were targeting too many raiders and the missile managed to get through."

"What about the surface raiders?" Admiral Reed asked looking at the Dradis screen, which still showed a lot of red threat icons. "What effect did our missile strike have on them?"

"We took half of them out," Commander Stramm replied looking over at the Dradis. "The others have spread apart so we can't repeat that tactic again."

Over the fleet com, Admiral Reed heard the Shadow Star report that they had destroyed the Support ship they had targeted. Moments later the Independence reported the same thing.

"That just leaves their raiders and the Basestar," Commander Stramm commented looking over at the Admiral.

In space, the Cylon Basestar continued to fire missiles at the two attacking Colonial Battlestars. Its attempts at subspace communication had thus far failed. In the Command Center, several human form Cylons looked at each other with concern.

"Four Battlestars!" A Cavil model exclaimed with a trace of anger in his voice. "Where the frak did they come from and how did they find us?"

"Unknown," a Simon model replied turning away from the information stream. "Our sensory scans indicate that their hulls are coated with a substance that reduces Dradis detection. That's how they got so close."

"They must have located the shipyards sometime previously," A Doral model spoke.

"Then they violated the Armistice!" the Cavil model grated out letting his anger and hate of the humans show. "We were right in attacking them after all!"

"We can't know that for sure," one of the blonde sixes spoke gazing unflinchingly at the Cavil model. "One of our missing brothers and sisters could have given them the information."

"If I find that to be true, then the offending brother or sister will be permanently boxed if they ever attempt to download," the Cavil model retorted angrily.

"It's only speculation," the Simon model spoke. "We don't know how the humans found us, but we need to take care of this situation. These Battlestars must be destroyed!"

"It's too late for that," the blonde six spoke looking at Cavil.

"Prepare to jump," the Cavil model ordered, feeling frustrated that he could not stop the humans and ignoring the sixes comment. "They have already destroyed most of the installations in this system, and we don't have the firepower to stop them from annihilating the surface installations."

"We can't jump, our FTL jump drive is damaged," an eight replied who was studying the damage done to the ship from the KEW rounds. "Several power conduits have been destroyed; it will take twenty minutes to repair them!"

"Then we are done for!" the Cavil model stated looking angrily at the main view screen which was now focused on one of the human Battlestars. A Valkyrie he thought, recognizing the ships configuration. How the frak had they survived the attack on the colonies? "Order several of our heavy raiders to jump to our nearest base and report what has happened here. It will take a while for us to download and our brothers and sisters need to know about these Battlestars!"

More KEW rounds slammed into the Basestar tearing huge gaping holes in the ship's armor mortally wounding it. Secondary explosions began going off along one arm of the ship until the arm broke apart splintering into numerous pieces. A nuclear missile strike from the Dark Search struck the center axis of the ship. A brilliant explosion lit up the Basestar shaking it to its core. Additional secondary explosions began going off and then the Basestar exploded leaving only molten wreckage and burning gases behind.

"Target surface installations," Admiral Reed ordered gazing at the wreckage of the Basestar on the main view screen. He wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. On the Dradis, numerous red icons representing Cylon raiders were still heavily engaged against the vipers. Occasionally one of the green dots representing a Colonial viper would blink out. He was losing pilots!

On the Victory and the other Battlestars, small hatches slid open revealing planetary bombardment nukes. Each ship launched six toward the surface installations. As each nuke entered the atmosphere, the warhead split apart revealing four separate smaller warheads, each with independent targeting systems. A few minutes latter and a cascade of nuclear explosions rolled across the planet's surface removing any trace of Cylon installations. The tell all signature of nuclear mushroom clouds rose above the planet's surface where the Cylon installations had been.

"All vipers are authorized for combat landings," Admiral Reed ordered satisfied with the attack. There was nothing useful left for the Cylons in this system! "We don't need to lose any more vipers to the remaining raiders!"

Six minutes later the four Battlestars vanished in flashes of white light leaving the system behind them. The first of the systems that contained the shipyards had been destroyed, but now the Cylons would be waiting for them. There would be no more easy targets!

Authors Note: I have been doing a lot of research for the past month trying to keep my stories as accurate as possible. One of the items pointed out to me was that my ships were way under armed. Below are the corrections I have made to the Valkyrie Class Battlestar. I want to thank **shermpotter** for all the help he has given me, especially as to where to find some of the information I have been looking for.

**Valkyrie Class Stealth Battlestar **

**(Victory, Independence, Dark Search, and Shadow Star)**

**Length 1,200 meters**

**Width 400 meters**

**Height 225 meters**

**Crew 1,200**

**Marines 200**

**288 Twin rapid-fire point defense turrets**

**4 Heavy KEW bow batteries**

**35 Dual batteries capable of firing shells or missiles**

**8 Medium KEW twin turrets on the upper hull**

**6 Medium KEW twin turrets on the lower hull**

**2 Bow missile tubes**

**6 Missile tubes along the hull on both the starboard and port sides**

**80 Mark 7 vipers**

**12 Raptors 4 Stealth Raptors**

**The Valkyrie Class Battlestar is the main workhorse of the Colonial fleet. There are seventy-two Battlestars built off this design with a few variants built to handle other roles. The Valkyries handle most patrol duties as well as escorting very large or valuable convoys. They are also the primary support for the larger Battlestars of the fleet.**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank shermpotter for reviewing this chapter and suggesting a few changes and corrections.

**Operation Redline: Cylon Strike Part Two**

The four Valkyrie Class Battlestars of BSGS1erupted out of FTL in four bright flashes of white light, where a moment before there had been nothing but empty space, there were now four powerful ships of war. As soon as the Battlestar's systems stabilized from the jump, the waiting raptors immediately began entering the landing bays.

"Casualty report!" Admiral Reed snapped knowing that they had lost a number of vipers as well as some raptors in the attack. A cold chill ran across Reed's neck. He knew that before this was over many more good men and women would probably die from his orders. That was part of the burden of command, and one he could not share with anyone else.

Commander Stramm spent several moments talking over his com to the CAGs of the different ships before he responded. "We lost twenty two vipers and six raptors sir. Our SAR teams did manage to pick up twelve pilots. We also lost eighteen crewmen on the Battlestars due to battle damage."

"How serious is our damage?" Admiral Reed asked his forehead creasing into a frown. He had hoped to get through this first attack with little or no damage to the ships under his command. The Cylon response, when they realized what was happening had been quicker then he had imagined possible. They had launched so many fraking raiders! He knew that the raiders would be a growing problem in the rest of the attacks they were under orders to undertake.

"We took the nuke hit to our port side, but damage control teams should have the damage repaired in three more hours," Commander Stramm replied as he scanned the damage reports that were coming in from the other Battlestars. "The Dark Search also took a nuke but the damage is minimal and they should have repairs completed within the hour. The other two Battlestars report very minor damage."

"We have to hit Target Two quickly David," Admiral Reed replied relieved that the damage was so light. His task group was still intact. "The Cylons will realize shortly what we have done and will send reinforcements to the other bases. Our window of opportunity will fade very quickly."

"I know sir," Stramm replied looking up at the Admiral knowing they needed to launch the next attack as soon as possible. However, his pilots also needed a few hours rest before they were committed back to combat, or their combat efficiency would go way down, which meant more casualties. "Give us two hours to repair the damage and for our raptor and viper pilots to rest."

Admiral Reed agreed and passed the orders for a two-hour wait to the other ships. He worried that already word that four Battlestars had survived the Cylon's attack on the colonies would be spreading through Cylon space.

Captain Simms was using her special sensors to monitor the space around the Battle Group. Her sensors would give a quicker warning then the Dradis would. Looking over at Lieutenant Billings, she saw that the young Lieutenant had a very worried and almost frightened look on her face. Sighing deeply Angela pressed several buttons on her console and stood up. She then walked over to Lieutenant Billings who was monitoring the communications between the four ships. The two had become good friends over the months they had been assigned to the Victory. Angela had set her console to warn her via her mini com if her special sensors picked up anything suspicious.

"How are you doing Amanda?" Angela asked looking down at her young friend who was tapping her index finger nervously on her console. The attack on the shipyards had been the first experience either had with actual combat. She could imagine the thoughts racing through Amanda's mind.

"Good as can be expected I guess," Amanda replied with a worried look in her eyes and then trying to smile unsuccessfully. "This entire mission has me frightened. The colonies are gone, Shadow Base is destroyed, and we are here in Cylon space. What is going to happen to us?"

"We have to trust the Admiral," Angela replied putting her hand on Amanda's shoulder reassuringly. "There has to be a good reason for this mission. We are still alive and we have four Battlestars!"

"But after the mission, assuming we survive, where do we go then?" Amanda asked with concern growing in her light brown eyes. "Everything's gone!"

"I don't know," Angela replied in a soft voice. She had been wondering about that herself. She knew that Shadow Base and the civilians there had been evacuated. Rumor had it that Admiral Stone had taken them somewhere safe. She wondered if Admiral Reed knew where that was and if they might not be following later, once this mission was completed. She wished there was some way she could reassure Amanda, but she just didn't know what to say.

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before Angela returned to her console. She knew that Admiral Reed had met several times with Admiral Kronus before their escape from Shadow One. She hoped they had discussed what to do if any of them survived this mission. She turned her attention back to her sensors, her mind still dwelling on her conservation with Amanda.

On board the Battlestars, repair crews hurriedly welded repair plates over the few holes in the armor and repressurized the compartments that had been in vacuum. In a relatively short time, all the battle damage had been repaired or at least repaired as well as could be. The pilots took some time to rest, a few ate a light meal, others were playing cards, and some were lying in their bunks trying to relax.

"We're ready," Commander Stramm reported to Admiral Reed as he received the final confirmations from all the Battlestars that the battle damage had been repaired.

Commander Stramm knew that this next attack would be extremely dangerous. They dared not take the time to attempt to move into the targeted system using stealth. Besides, the stealth coating on all four Battlestars had been damaged in the previous attack. Small chips and entire sections had been blasted off the hulls from Cylon KEW rounds and missiles. While it would still make them hard to detect, Cylon Dradis would be able to find them easier then before.

"Very well, contact the CAG and have him get our vipers and raptors ready for launch," Admiral Reed ordered as he tapped a command on a computer console next to the operation's table. Instantly the operation's table changed to show a tactical view of the next target. Reed also passed on the same orders to the other three Battlestar Commanders. "We will jump to the rendezvous coordinates and if everything is in order, we will attack Target Two immediately!"

A few minutes later, all four Battlestars disappeared in white flashes of light as their FTL drives punched a hole in space allowing them to reappear almost instantaneously three light years away where the rest of the ships of BSGS1 waited. The Electronics ship, the two Defender Class Gunstars, a Tylium tanker, and a fleet supply ship suddenly appeared on Dradis.

Admiral Reed spoke briefly with Commander Marcus Sounderland of the Silent Seeker. The Electronics ship had been continuously monitoring the system that contained the Cylon shipyard they were about to attack. The Commander assured him that the energy readings in the system had stayed the same for the last six hours with no spike. Admiral Reed felt encouraged by that. No increase in energy readings meant that no reinforcements had arrived in this Cylon system. Reed knew that might not last much longer. There was bound to be a response from his previous attack. At the very least, the system had probably been alerted and warned.

"Commander Stramm the mission is a go," Admiral Reed said turning to the Commander who was standing on the other side of the operation's table. He wished he could give his crews another few hours rest particularly the pilots. But that was not an option. "We will go with attack plan delta-two as we discussed earlier."

Commander Stramm quickly passed on the necessary orders to the different departments. He ordered tactical to load Devastator 2 missiles in the two bow missile tubes. Viper squadrons and raptors were placed on alert for immediate launch after the jump. Defense systems, the main KEW batteries, and all KEW turrets were loaded and made ready to fire.

Admiral Reed was busy passing on the orders to the other three Battlestars and waiting for them to report back. He didn't have to wait long as all three Commanders quickly confirmed they were ready to attack.

Moments later at a nod from the Admiral, Commander Stramm gave the order to the navigation officer who turned the FTL key activating the ship's twin FTL drives. Instantly the Victory and the other three Battlestars vanished.

The four Battlestars reentered normal space in four flashes of white light. Admiral Reed waited patiently as the Victory's systems stabilized, and information began to appear on the Dradis and the view screens cleared of static.

"Launch vipers and raptors," Commander Stramm ordered over his mini com as the planet that was their target appeared on the main view screen.

"Dradis is picking up two Basestars in orbit of the planet," Captain Grisold reported. "There are also at least four raider squadrons on station around the shipyard."

"Long range scans are not picking up any other ships," Captain Simms added as she watched the data coming across her screens. "There are also at least two raider squadrons at each of the moons."

"Cylon subspace communications activated!" Lieutenant Billings reported as she tried to jam the outgoing Cylon signal. Then after a moment, she spoke back up worriedly. "They got a partial message off before I was able to jam their signal Admiral."

"They were ready for us," Commander Stramm commented glancing at the Admiral worriedly. "This is going to get sticky real quick!"

"Cylon shipyard and both Basestars are launching additional raiders," Captain Grisold warned as multiple red threat icons began appearing rapidly on his Dradis screen. The Cylons must have been holding their raiders for immediate launch. Space was rapidly filling with the deadly raiders.

"All ships implement plan delta-two," Admiral Reed ordered over the fleet mini com. "Dark Search and Shadow Star engage the Cylon Basestars. The Victory and Independence will take out the shipyard."

The four Battlestars moved out to engage their targets. Raptors armed with interceptor missiles and protected by vipers moved off to engage the incoming Cylon raiders.

"Independence we will need to engage the shipyard with our main KEW batteries," Admiral Reed ordered as he studied the updated information on the operation's table. "There are too many Cylon raiders that can take out our missiles. Reed looked at the Dradis screen, which showed over one hundred Cylon raiders between them and the shipyard and still more launching. They might have to use their vipers to blast a hole through the Cylon formation.

"We have several hundred more Cylon raiders coming up from the surface Admiral," Captain Grisold reported watching the new red threat icons that were rising up from the planet.

"Can we take them out with nukes?" Admiral Reed asked looking up at the Dradis to see how closely spaced the raiders were. That tactic had worked surprisingly well during the last attack.

"The frakers are staying spread apart to so we can't nuke them," Commander Stramm commented noticing how spread apart the Cylon raiders were staying as he watched the red icons rising from the surface. They had learned from the previous attack what would happen if they stayed too close.

"Cylon raiders in range!" Captain Grisold warned as a warning tone sounded on his Dradis terminal.

"Activate flak field and defensive missile batteries," Commander Stramm ordered his hands tightening on the operation's table.

Instantly space became filled with exploding ordinance as flak rounds began detonating between the Victory and the incoming Cylon raiders. A few raiders were caught in the first volley and then even more died in fiery explosions as multiple interceptor missiles fired by the Victory began taking the raiders out. Battlestars were not something raiders wanted to tangle with, at least not if they wanted to survive.

"Shipyard in range," the tactical officer reported as the ship's heavy KEW batteries locked onto the target.

"Fire," Commander Stramm ordered then turning to navigation. "Lower our bow eight degrees to allow our KEW batteries on the upper hull to engage. I want as much ordinance as possible hitting that shipyard!"

Massive KEW rounds accelerated by powerful magnetic fields were fired from the four bow KEW batteries. The rounds struck the Cylon shipyard tearing huge gaping holes in the weak armor and penetrating deep inside. Then the smaller KEW batteries opened up. While their rounds were considerably smaller, they were more numerous. Explosions began to crawl across the Cylon shipyard as the rounds struck and penetrated.

The raiders and vipers were engaged in a brutal dogfight. Twenty-millimeter rounds from the viper's twin cannons tore through the fragile armor of the Cylon raiders blowing raider after raider out of space. The raiders in turn tried to trap the vipers using three of their number to pin a viper between them. More then one Colonial viper was destroyed using this technique. The raptors were hanging back firing interceptor missiles at raiders whenever a target of opportunity presented itself.

Numerous raiders began making suicide runs on the two attacking Battlestars. As they closed, they fired tactical nukes of the five to ten kiloton range trying to penetrate the dense flak field the two Battlestars were maintaining. The raiders knew that if they were destroyed they would be downloaded and reborn again in a new raider body. Even so, they believed suicide to be a sin, so they did everything they could to survive as they attacked the Colonial Battlestar.

Admiral Reed watched the Dradis and view screens intently as numerous Cylon missiles were intercepted and destroyed in the flak field. So far, nothing had penetrated other then a few cannon rounds from the attacking raiders.

A sudden bright explosion lit up the screen as the Independence managed to fire one of her Devastator 2 missiles armed with a Solium warhead into the shipyard. She had managed to fire the missile through a small gap in the raider screen. The massive explosion set off a series of secondary explosions that ran along one entire side of the massive installation.

"This shipyard was definitely designed for constructing Basestars," Captain Simms stated her light blue eyes scanning more data coming over her sensor screens. "Our scans show two nearly completed Basestars still in the docks!"

The Victory shook slightly and Admiral Reed looked questionably over at Commander Stramm.

"KEW rounds from the station Admiral," Stramm commented as he studied the damage control board. "Nothing that is penetrating but it sure is fraking up our armor."

The Victory and Independence were now in the midst of the massive dogfight between the raiders and the vipers, the raptors had pulled back slightly so as not to be caught up in the crossfire. The few interceptors the raptors had left were now being used more for defensive fire then offensive.

Over the mini com, Admiral Reed heard a report from Commander Taggert on the Dark Search. He reported that they were meeting heavy resistance from the two Basestars. So far, both Battlestars had taken several nukes to their armor and their vipers were heavily engaged with raiders. One of the Basestars was reportedly heavily damaged from multiple KEW strikes, and they were trying to finish it off before turning their full attention to the other.

"Devastator 2 missiles now!" Commander Stramm ordered seeing a hole open up in the Cylon raider defenses as the vipers managed to take out nearly a squadron of raiders in one small section. Between the Victory's flak screen and the vipers, the raiders were suffering a lot of casualties.

The tactical officer pressed two glowing green buttons on his console.

From the two bow missile tubes Devastator 2 missiles roared out on pillars of red flame, as they exited the tubes they began to pick up speed and then rapidly accelerated toward the Cylon shipyard.

The Cylon raiders seeing the missiles, tried to close the hole in their formation. They began firing their cannons at the missiles trying to shoot down the deadly Colonial missiles before they could reach their target. One raider rammed one of the missiles destroying it in a pillar of fire. The other burst through the Cylon formation continuing to accelerate toward its target. The remaining point defense turrets on the shipyard locked on the second missile and were just about to destroy it, when Commander Stramm pressed the warhead activation switch on the tactical console. This caused the warhead to detonate just fifty meters short of the Cylon shipyard's already damaged hull.

"Load two more Devastator Two missiles and fire them immediately," he ordered. By detonating the previous missile just short of the shipyard, he hoped they had put more of the point defensive weapons out of commission.

Admiral Reed watched as the Victory launched two more missiles. This time both missiles made it through the Cylon defensive wall. The Cylons had lost too many raiders to be able to stop the missiles. Both missiles struck the Cylon shipyard in massive explosions that lit up space as huge pieces of the structure were torn away. Secondary explosions raced across the entire shipyard and then a series of more massive fiery explosions began to go off as Tylium fuel storage bunkers began detonating. Each fuel bunker explosion was like a ten-kiloton nuke exploding. The explosions were literally tearing the shipyard apart. Moments later the entire shipyard was just a field of glowing debris and burning gases, it had been destroyed!

"Surface raiders are about to reach us," Commander Stramm warned, as he looked at the Dradis which showed the rapidly approaching wall of Cylon raiders.

Admiral Reed ordered the Independence to move closer so they could cover each other with their flak fields and interceptor missile batteries. "Order our vipers to stay away from our flak fields," Reed said looking at Commander Stramm; he didn't want any of their brave pilots to die foolishly. "Move us toward the two Cylon Basestars; we need to finish them off quickly."

As the Victory and Independence moved toward the Cylon Basestars, Admiral Reed winced as he saw several nuclear detonations on the main view screen. He knew from the position of the detonations that a Battlestar had been struck. Moments later over the com, he heard Commander Taggert report that the Dark Search's port landing bay had been heavily damaged and was no longer operational.

Around the two Battlestars, the Cylon raiders from the surface as well as the survivors from the shipyard were firing every weapon they had. They were trying to destroy the two offending Battlestars before they could reach the other combatants. Missile after missile exploded in the flak fields. So many missiles were being launched that a few began to get through. First the Independence and then the Victory rocked as ten kiloton nukes detonated against their hulls. Numerous raiders were dying in the two Battlestar's flak fields and from strikes from interceptor missiles. Still others were being taken out rapidly by the vipers, many of which were now starting to run dangerously low on ammunition.

The Victory and Independence rapidly closed on the undamaged Basestar. Admiral Reed watched as the Cylon Basestar grew on the main view screen. Even as he watched, he saw numerous missiles being launched toward the Dark Search and the Shadow Star. Frak these Basestars have a lot of missile launchers he thought worriedly to himself.

"KEW batteries locked on target," tactical reported.

"Fire!" Commander Stramm ordered tersely as he gazed at the screen showing the Basestar.

The Dark Search and the Shadow Star were both firing heavy KEW rounds into the other Basestar. Heavy explosions were rolling across the Cylon ship even as it continued to launch more nuclear missiles at the Battlestars. Two Arms on the Y sections suddenly exploded and broke apart as multiple KEW rounds struck.

Admiral Reed's eyes widened worriedly as another nuke penetrated the Dark Search's flak screen and struck and detonated just beneath the bow of the Battlestar. For a moment, the brilliant explosion hid the bow of the ship and Admiral Reed feared for the valiant ship's safety. Then the blast faded and the Battlestar still looked relatively intact.

Over the fleet mini com, Admiral Reed heard Commander Taggert report that one of the bow KEW batteries had been destroyed and fires were raging out of control in several of the forward section's of the ship. Admiral Reed knew from the size of the explosion that the nuke had been in the neighborhood of fifty kilotons.

The Basestar being attacked by the Dark Search and the Shadow Star suddenly exploded as a nuke strike from the Shadow Star reached the Tylium storage bunkers inside one of the launching bays. The combined explosion blew the Basestar into a thousand flaming pieces.

The second Basestar soon followed as the firepower of the four Battlestars quickly overwhelmed it. The Basestar was unable to escapes as their FTL drive had been damaged by a KEW round from the Victory.

The remaining Cylon raiders, seeing their last Basestar destroyed, jumped away reappearing around one of the planet's moons. The moon contained a refueling station as well as the means to rearm the Cylon raiders.

"Order our raptors to land and prep for a nuclear strike against the moons," Admiral Reed ordered noticing where the raiders had fled. He wondered how much more time they had before Cylon reinforcements arrived. "Commander Taggert, I need an assessment of your ship's combat capability as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Taggert replied over the com.

"As soon as all raptors have landed get the vipers back in. We need them refueled and rearmed," Admiral Reed ordered. "Commander Turner you are to proceed to the planet and take out the surface installations with your planetary bombardment nukes."

Admiral Reed watched on the view screen ten minutes later, as the nukes fired from the Independence marched across the planet's surface. Brilliant flashes of nuclear carnage smashed the surface destroying everything below as massive mushroom clouds rose into the sky. The Cylon surface installations were very quickly turned into molten metal and burning ashes.

Commander Taggert reported that the Dark Search was still combat capable. She had lost one of the heavy KEW batteries on the bow, both of her twin KEW turrets on the port landing bay, and twenty-six point defense batteries. The port landing bay would need a minimum of seventy hours to get it operational again. They still had several fires raging in the bow but they were being brought slowly under control and should be out shortly. He also went on to add that they had suffered numerous casualties in the port landing bay as well as in the bow section of the ship.

Once the Independence had rejoined the formation, Admiral Reed turned the fleet and proceeded to the orbiting moons. The fleet divided with two Battlestars going to one moon and the Independence and the Victory going to another. Admiral Reed's target would be the moon where the Cylon raiders had fled. It had the largest surface installations as well as a small orbiting space station. It was this station, which the remaining Cylon raiders were using to refuel and rearm. He also didn't want the Dark Search to be put in a position where it would be in danger. The moon the Dark Search and Shadow Star were attacking only had two raider squadrons for defense and the two Battlestars still had six fully operational viper squadrons.

They had just reached the moon and were about to begin their attack, when a sudden warning tone sounded on the Dradis.

"I am picking up four large contacts back above the planet," Captain Grisold reported tensely as he tried to identify the new arrivals.

"They're Basestars," Captain Simms added as she used her advanced sensors to scan the four new contacts. "They should detect us shortly!"

"Frak, we can't fight four more Basestars!" Commander Stramm spoke scowling in anger at the Dradis screen. Another twenty minutes and they would have been through with this attack.

Admiral Reed thought for a moment as he studied the operation's table. It would take the Cylons a few minutes to get their exact location, and then they would have to spin up their FTL drives for a short jump. Unfortunately at this range, the Basestars would probably jump right in on top of them.

"Order our raptors to jump above the Cylon surface installations on the moons and nuke them," Admiral Reed ordered with a face grim looking over at Commander Stramm.

"We might lose a lot of them," Commander Stramm replied the blood draining from his face as he realized what Admiral Reed was asking. The raptors would have to jump in beneath the raider patrols, putting them very close to the surface. The raptors could be destroyed in their own nuclear blasts, by surface defense systems, and the raiders coming in from above."

"I know David," Reed replied with grim determination in his voice. "But we must take out these surface installations or they will use them to rebuild the shipyard!"

Admiral Reed passed on the order to the other three Battlestars. Raptors that had been on standby and armed with nukes jumped to the designated targets. Shortly after that, nuclear explosions began going off on all three of the moons. Raptors had been diverted to the third moon to strike its installations as well.

"Basestars jumping in!" Captain Grisold shouted suddenly as warning alarms began going off.

"All raptors are to jump to the rendezvous coordinates as soon as their attack runs are completed," Admiral Reed ordered quickly over the mini com, which connected him to the other three ship Commanders. "All vipers are authorized for combat landings, once all vipers are on board all Battlestars are to jump to the rendezvous point!"

"Basestars are launching raiders and missiles," Captain Grisold warned as the Dradis screen began filling up with red threat icons all around the two Battlestars.

"Frak their close," Commander Stramm muttered looking at the Dradis screen. The nearest Basestar must be less then forty kilometers away!

"Lock on to the nearest Basestar with our KEWs and fire," Admiral Reed ordered as his eyes swept across the CIC. He knew it would take a few minutes to land all the vipers.

"Initiate flak field," Commander Stramm ordered the tactical officer. "Load two more Devastator 2 missiles into the tubes and fire them at the nearest Basestar!"

Over the next four minutes, two nukes penetrated the Victory's flak screen detonating against the hull. The ship shook violently each time. The Victory's own KEW rounds were impacting the Cylon Basestar tearing huge gaping holes in the armor. The Cylon Basestar answered by firing multiple nuclear missiles back.

"How much longer on the vipers!" Admiral Reed breathed out watching the inbound missiles.

"Thirty more seconds!" Commander Stramm replied gritting his teeth as another nuke rocked the Victory. Their flak screen just couldn't stop everything the Cylon Basestar was firing at them. The Cylons were firing both conventional and nuclear missiles. They were currently tracking over forty inbound missiles plus raiders.

An auxiliary console next to Lieutenant Billings suddenly exploded in a shower of hot sparks. The young communication's Lieutenant screamed, jumping back away from her console in fright. A small fire started burning in the console and the CIC begin to fill up with smoke.

Commander Stramm gestured to a couple of damage control people who were standing by, but they were already on their way to the damaged console.

Angela wanted to go check on her young friend but couldn't leave her station while they were in a combat situation. She didn't think Amanda had been too seriously hurt, probably just a few small burns from the sparks. She was more frightened then anything else.

"Last viper is in," Commander Stramm heard the CAG report over his mini com.

"Jump us!" Commander Stramm yelled to the navigation officer seeing several Cylon missiles penetrate the frak field.

The Victory vanished just as three nukes exploded in the location she had occupied.

The Victory exited its FTL jump and as its systems stabilized the Dradis and the view screens came back on line. It showed their support ships but nothing else! The exhaust fans were quickly clearing the smoke from the CIC.

"We're at the rendezvous coordinates," Lieutenant Kasey reported with relief in his voice as he turned the jump key back to its hold position.

"The other ships?" Admiral Reed barked looking at the Dradis hoping the other Battlestars had made it out. Fraken Cylons had jumped right in on top of them just as he had feared.

Even as he asked the question, the Independence and then the Shadow Star appeared in quick flashes of white light on their starboard side, just ahead and above them. Then some of the raptors began showing up. Over the next few minutes, eighteen more raptors jumped in but not the Dark Search. Just as he was about to give up hope another ship jumped in and from its Dradis signature, Admiral Reed knew it was the missing Battlestar.

"Sir I have Colonel Benson on short range communications," Lieutenant Billings reported her eyes widening. "He says Commander Taggert is dead and that the Dark Search is heavily damaged! They are fighting a number of fires and have taken heavy casualties! I lost him sir. They are having trouble with communications."

"Frak," Commander Stramm swore as he ordered the main view screen to show a close up of the Dark Search. "I knew they were in trouble!"

The battered Battlestar grew on the screen until they could see the battle damage. The port landing bay had a massive hole in its side. The entire bay was covered in scaring and terrible black burn marks. The crew of the CIC was quiet as they stared in stunned disbelief at the damage to the Battlestar.

"Tylium bunker blew," Stramm stated seeing the location of the damage. "A fraking nuke must have hit dead center on the bunker to have caused that much damage. That bay's not repairable sir, at least not with what we have!"

As they continued to examine the Battlestar, it was obvious that she had suffered multiple nuke hits. She was covered in burn marks and her armor had massive tears and jagged holes in a number of areas. It would take a massive amount of work to get her combat ready again.

It took a few moments but Admiral Reed was finally able to talk to Colonel Benson on his mini com. He learned that just as the Dark Search was about to jump, a nuke strike had knocked her FTL off line. By the time it was repaired, the ship had taken three more nukes and Commander Taggert had been killed when a large structural beam had collapsed in the CIC pinning him beneath. They had managed to repair the FTL system and jump before the Cylons could destroy the Battlestar.

Looking over at Commander Stramm, "We will remain here for four hours to allow the Dark Search to repair as much of her damage as possible," Admiral Reed ordered knowing how close they had come to losing the Battlestar and her entire crew.

Admiral Reed then contacted the Independence and the Shadow Star and ordered them to send any spare damage control teams they could to the Dark Search to assist in fighting the fires and with repairs. He also ordered medical personnel to the stricken Battlestar to help with the injured. He knew from what Colonel Benson had reported that the Battlestar had suffered numerous casualties. Those too seriously injured to be treated on the Dark Search were to be transferred to the other three Battlestars.

"I want to plot a jump to the asteroid field we stayed in during our last visit to Cylon space," Admiral Reed continued trying to keep his voice calm. He was still feeling the pain of knowing that a lot of people had just died. He knew he would be wondering for many long hours if he could have done anything differently. "All of our ships need repair. I think we should stay quiet for awhile and perhaps our Cylon friends will think this last attack was our last."

"Believe that we have gone off somewhere to lick our wounds," Stramm replied nodding his head in agreement his eyes still on the screen, which showed the Dark Search.

Four hours later the four Battlestars and their support ships vanished in flashes of white light as they jumped toward the system with the large protective asteroid field. It would take three jumps to arrive at their destination. Once there, Admiral Reed had a hard decision to make. Cancel the rest of the mission and see if he could find a safe haven for his people, or risk loosing everyone in completing his orders. It was not going to be an easy decision to make!

_Question from the author. Does anyone know how large the main KEW batteries are on the front of a Mercury Class Battlestar? How large are the rounds? Same thing for the Twin KEW turrets such as are on top of the Galactica's hull. Everything I have found is somewhat vague on this. If no one has a good idea, I will just make something up that sounds reasonable._

_This is what I have come up with so far for a Mercury Class Battlestar._

**Mercury Class Battlestar**

**Length 1,790 meters**

**Width 600 meters**

**Height 350 meters**

**Crew 2,000**

**Marines 200**

**420 twin point defense weapons**

**Six heavy KEW batteries on the bow**

**34 medium heavy twin KEW turrets primarily on the port and starboard sides of the ship.**

**200 vipers. 10 squadrons of 20 each**

**50 raptors**


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation Redline: Cylon Strike Part Three**

Admiral Reed looked up anxiously at the Dradis screen, which showed his surviving ships. The Cylon Basestars had hit his fleet hard! The last attack on the third Cylon shipyard had nearly been a disaster. The timing had been off by just a few minutes, but that was enough to allow the Cylons to hit his ships with multiple nukes. He winced slightly from the pain in his left arm. He had dislocated it when a large Cylon nuke had struck the lower hull of the Victory ravaging the armor and opening several compartments to space. A medic had popped it back into place, but it still hurt whenever he moved it. Commander Stramm was in the infirmary, still unconscious from a severe blow to the head when an overhead support beam had crashed down on the operation's table. The nuke had struck the Battlestar like a massive sledgehammer.

"Captain Simms what is our current status?" he asked trying to keep the worry and concern out of his voice. He knew that she could monitor the entire fleet as well as the internal damage to the Victory from her computer screens. Captain Grisold had died when the falling beam, which had also struck Commander Stramm, crushed the main Dradis console.

She paused as she checked her sensors and then turned with an ashen face toward the Admiral. "No sign of the Shadow Star sir, I don't think they made it out. My sensors also indicate that the Independence is heavily damaged. They are fighting a number of fires and their armor is like a sieve. They have numerous compartments open to space. It's surprising they were able to jump at all."

"How about us?" Admiral Reed asked. "He knew the Victory had taken a number of nukes.

"The starboard landing bay is out of commission," Captain Simms continued as she transferred the information from damage control over to her screens. "We took several additional tactical nukes to the lower hull of the bay and much of it has been depressurized to fight fires. It is repairable, but it will take awhile. We have several fires still burning in sections four and six along the lower hull where the big nuke hit. The fire suppression equipment is out in those areas and the fires are being fought manually. There are eight compartments open to space and another four that we can't reach. Casualties are unknown at the moment."

"What about the two Gunstars, any sign of them?" Admiral Reed asked fearing that he had lost both of them. The two Gunstars had been under heavy attack by Cylon raiders as they attempted to defend the heavily damaged Shadow Star, when he gave the order to jump. Frak, the timing had been off by just a few minutes. Two minutes less and he could have saved those ships!

"No sir," she began, then paused as one of her sensors started calling for her attention. "It's the Gunstar Charon sir, she just jumped in. No sign of the Thallo."

Admiral Reed nodded knowing that the Charon would not have returned without the Thallo, unless the other ship was destroyed. He knew it could have been a lot worse. They had spent several hard working weeks repairing the Battlestars from the attack on the second shipyard. All four Battlestars required some repair work from the nuke strikes they had suffered from the two Basestars they had destroyed in the last attack.

Once he was satisfied that repairs had been completed, particularly on the Dark Search, he had split the fleet up. By including the two Gunstars, they had attacked six of the Cylon mining operations. The Cylons hadn't expected this, and all six mining operations were wiped out with very little cost to the Colonials. They lost two raptors and six vipers in the attacks.

Then he made the decision to attack the third Cylon system that contained shipyards. This was a decision he had dwelled upon for a considerable length of time. Admiral Kronus had been very explicit in his orders to destroy the shipyards. Reed had finally decided that if he could destroy one more, he would take his fleet and return to Colonial space. Once there he would find the communication buoy that Admiral Kronus had told him about. Supposedly this buoy would allow him to contact Admiral Clements.

His Battlestar Group was still intact, other then the damage to the port landing bay on the Dark Search, which would take a shipyard to repair. They had lost a number of raptors and nearly forty percent of their original viper strength. Fortunately, the supply ship had a squadron of vipers on board that were broken down in large crates. He divided the squadron of vipers up amongst the Battlestars so each ship would have at least two full operational squadrons.

Finally, he decided to leave the damaged Dark Search behind with the supply ship, the Tylium tanker and the Electronics ship. That gave him three Battlestars and the two Gunstars to hit the Cylons with. He spent hours working through various plans that would allow them to destroy the shipyards until he finally came up with one that should work. The only problem was it might cost him some ships if the timing of the attack was off by just a fraction.

He jumped BSGS1 in several million kilometers from their primary target. Their target was the fourth planet of the system and there were two large Cylon shipyards in orbit. They were fairly certain that one was for constructing Basestars and the other was for constructing Support ships. This was the last Basestar construction facility outside of the Cylon home world. The fourth Cylon system they had discovered on their previous mission had contained only one shipyard, and it was for constructing Support ships. Reed felt confident that if they could destroy the two shipyards in the targeted system then his mission as set forth by Admiral Kronus could be considered a success.

"I have multiple contacts on my long range sensors," Captain Simms reported as her computer screen began showing sensor results. Then raising her eyebrows in concern she added. "Four Basestars and two Support ships in orbit sir."

"About what we expected," Commander Stramm commented looking across the operation's table at Admiral Reed. "I just hope this plan works."

"Implement the plan," Admiral Reed ordered with a curt nod.

"Lieutenant Kasey engage sublight drives at fifty percent," Commander Stramm ordered.

The three Battlestars began moving quickly toward their targets with the two Gunstars taking up defensive positions on the flanks of the larger ships. The two Gunstars main duty would be raider suppression with their defensive batteries. They would use their KEW turrets to take out any Cylon heavy raiders that might be mixed in. No vipers were being launched until they had further closed with their intended targets.

Several long minutes passed and then Captain Grisold made the report that Admiral Reed had been expecting. "Dradis is now active and we have acquired the Cylon ship signatures. Three of the Basestars and both Support ships have left orbit and are currently closing with us. The fourth Basestar has taken up a position in a higher orbit putting themselves between the shipyards and our fleet."

"Better then we expected," Commander Stramm said with a relieved sigh. "They are committing most of their forces to intercept us before we can get in range of their shipyards with our weapons."

Admiral Reed nodded and passed on the orders to all ships to be prepared to launch their viper squadrons momentarily. His plan required that the Cylons commit their fleet to an engagement with his Battle Group.

They had closed to within three hundred thousand kilometers of the shipyards when the approaching Cylon ships began launching their raiders. Squadron after squadron of raiders followed by their heavy raiders left the Cylon ship's launching bays.

"Cylon raiders are launching," Captain Grisold confirmed as his Dradis screen began filling up with red icons exiting the Cylon ships. "Looks like they are launching their full complement of raiders."

"Launch vipers!" Admiral Reed ordered as he studied the operation's table, which showed the position of the Cylon shipyards and the Cylon ships. He needed to continue to lure the Cylons away from the shipyards if his plan was to work. They had to stay focused on his Battle Group.

"Fraking lot of raiders," Commander Stramm muttered staring up at the Dradis screen above the operation's table. He knew that none of the three Battlestars were now carrying full viper complements. The three Battlestars combined would be able to launch only seven full squadrons to intercept the inbound Cylon raiders.

"Raider contact in two minutes," Captain Grisold warned as he studied the data coming across his Dradis console.

In space, the seven viper squadrons formed up into a thin defensive wall between the Battlestars and the approaching Cylon raiders. The vipers were paired up waiting for the orders to engage. On their small Dradis screens, the raiders were rapidly approaching weapon's range.

"Listen up everyone," the senior CAG's confident voice came over their com systems. "Take out as many of the raiders as possible on the first pass, and then focus on their heavy raiders. Those will be the ones carrying the nukes. Hopefully the Gunstars will take care of any we miss. Let's not leave them too many. All pilots' weapons free and let's go get them!"

All across the line, the viper pilots punched their turbos and flashed toward their intended targets. Twenty-millimeter cannons opened up and bright flashes could be seen in the approaching raider squadrons as ships began to explode in bright balls of fire. The raiders were not idle either as their own weapons answered back. A few vipers were struck and blew apart under the withering return fire. Then the vipers were in amongst the raiders and both lines vanished into a dogfight with all semblance of order lost.

"Vipers are engaged with the raiders," Commander Stramm reported as he listened to the battle on his mini com, where he could monitor the CAGs as they commanded their individual squadrons.

"All ships continue to advance," Admiral Reed ordered as he watched the swarming melee on the Dradis screen. "Flak screens to be initiated at individual Commanders discretion."

The raiders and the vipers moved aside as BSGS1 continued to move toward the Cylon Capitol ships. The vipers had succeeded in taking out a number of the heavy raiders that were armed with nukes. The two Gunstars were focusing their KEW turrets on others, intent on taking out as many of the rest as possible. Even so, they couldn't take out all of them. Soon multiple missile tracks began showing up on the Victory's Dradis. Shortly after that, the warning alarm went off indicating that nuclear ordinance had been detected.

"Inbound Cylon nuclear missiles detected," Captain Grisold reported grimly.

Admiral Reed watched attentively as the flak screens of the ships detonated the missiles with shrapnel rounds. Several of the nukes exploded in the flak field while the others were blown apart. Only two managed to penetrate. One hit the Independence on the upper hull and the other struck the rear of the Shadow Star's port landing bay.

"Minor damage only to both ships," Commander Stramm reported as he listened to the damage reports from the two ship's damage control officers.

"Cylon Capitol ships are nearly in range sir," Captain Simms reported as she studied her sensors, which were focused on the Cylon ships and the shipyards.

"All ships engage with main KEW batteries and then follow up with Devastator missiles from the bow tubes," Admiral Reed ordered. "Then I want a ninety-degree turn to port with all KEW turrets firing. When the turn is complete I want all starboard missile tubes to fire their Hades missiles!"

"Some of the Cylon raiders are breaking off and moving back to cover the Basestars," Command Stramm reported watching the Dradis. Several Cylon squadrons were breaking off contact with the Colonial vipers and were moving back into a defensive position.

"Cylon Basestars in range," Captain Landley at tactical reported. "Main KEW batteries locked on and Devastator missiles armed and ready for launch."

"Fire KEW batteries and launch the missiles," Commander Stramm ordered his gaze focused on one of the forward view screens that showed a Cylon Basestar.

Instantly from the bow of the Victory four large KEW batteries fired, their massive projectiles driven by powerful magnetic fields toward the Cylon Basestars at a small fraction of the speed of light. Immediately behind them two Devastator missiles blasted from their tubes with bright flame pushing them ever faster toward the Cylon ships. A moment later, the KEW batteries fired a second time.

Commander Stramm watched the Dradis closely and once all three Battlestars had fired their missiles he ordered the turn to port.

Three of the Victory's heavy KEW rounds struck one of the Cylon Basestars tearing through the thin outer armor and penetrating deep into the ship. Small explosions and fires erupted along the projectiles paths. The other two Cylon Basestars were also hit causing moderate damage. However, Cylon raiders managed to blast the inbound Devastator missiles apart with their cannons destroying all six inbound missiles.

"Moderate damage to all three Basestars, unfortunately their raiders managed to intercept all of our missiles," Commander Stramm reported. He had hoped that at least one of the missiles would make it through.

"Basestars are launching missiles!" Captain Simms reported suddenly as her sensors detected multiple launches from all three Cylon Basestars.

"Tracking seventy two inbound missiles," Captain Grisold reported as his Dradis console began displaying the information, and then he looked a little closer as a warning buzzer went off. "All are equipped with nuclear warheads!"

"All ships have completed port turn and Hades missiles are being launched," Captain Stramm reported. "Twin KEW turrets are locking on targets and firing."

This time there were eighteen deadly missiles bound toward the three Cylon Basestars. The smaller twin KEW turrets were firing smaller magnetically propelled projectiles. Each turret was firing two of the smaller rounds every ten seconds. Just from the Victory's eight upper hull turrets, sixteen rounds were being fired every ten seconds.

Smaller explosions began to dot the outer armor of the Cylon Basestars as the rounds impacted and penetrated. While they did not penetrate as deeply as the larger rounds, they were still causing substantial damage to the Cylon ships.

"Target their raider launching bays with the KEW turrets," Admiral Reed ordered over his mini com to all three Battlestars. "If we can damage their launching bays they can't rearm or refuel their raiders!"

"Second missile launch detected," Captain Grisold reported as more missile tracks appeared on his Dradis. "Second wave of missiles are also all armed with nukes!"

This time the Cylon raiders managed to intercept twelve of the inbound Colonial nukes. The Cylon Basestars limited point defense took out four more, but two survived striking two different Cylon Basestars in massive nuclear explosions causing major damage. The two Basestars seemed to stagger and one rolled partially over to one side before it recovered and assumed its former orientation. Fires could be seen raging inside the damaged hulls of the two ships.

"Two hits!" Commander Stramm exclaimed in jubilation. "That should hurt the frakers!"

"I am showing major damage to both ships," Captain Simms verified as she scanned the two damaged Basestars with her sensors.

"We have an inbound nuke that has penetrated our flak field," Captain Grisold warned suddenly in a loud voice.

""Everyone brace!" Commander Stramm yelled grabbing the operation's table with both hands.

Before his words had even faded, the Victory was slammed by a giant blow, which reverberated throughout the ship. Several consoles in the CIC erupted in a shower of sparks and then a loud groaning noise drowned out all the yells as an overhead support beam broke free slamming down on top of the operation's table. Commander Stramm was struck across the back of the head and fell to the floor unconscious. Admiral Reed managed to get out of the way but jammed his left shoulder jarringly against one of Captain Simms sensor consoles. The CIC was full of smoke and frightened screams.

Admiral Reed stood back up and looked across the smoke filled CIC seeing Commander Stramm lying on the floor not moving. He rushed over to Commander Stramm and then yelled for a medic over his mini com. He could see the Commander was bleeding from a jagged wound on the back of his head. But he was still breathing!

Looking around the CIC, he knew that the ship had suffered some major damage. There were numerous red lights showing on the damage control board, which he could barely see through the smoke. The CIC's ventilation system was already drawing much of the smoke out. "Ship's status!" he barked over his mini com and then his eyes opened even wider when he saw the large beam laying on top of Captain Grisold. Without walking over, he knew that the Captain was dead.

"We are still operational," Captain Simms replied anxiously as she scanned the data coming in on one of her consoles that showed the status of the ship. "We have a lot of damage on the lower bow. That nuke was about twenty megatons!"

"Weapons!" Reed demanded looking over at tactical.

"We lost two of the lower bow KEW turrets and eighteen flak batteries," Captain Landley replied. "We are still firing on the Cylon Basestars trying to disable their surviving launching bays. Flak field is still operational."

Even as he listened to the reports, medical personnel rushed in and over to Commander Stramm and Captain Grisold. The one at Captain Grisold looked up at the Admiral and shook his head. The lieutenant examining the Commander motioned for a gurney to be brought into the CIC and they carefully loaded the Commander on it. "Looks like a concussion and a possible skull fracture," he reported. "I want to get the Commander down to sick bay and get him stabilized."

"Very well," Reed replied worriedly looking at the stricken Commander. "Keep me informed of his condition."

Another medic came over and looked at the Admiral's left arm. "It's dislocated sir, we need to get you down to sick bay and put it back into place."

"I can't leave the CIC," Admiral Reed replied his eyes narrowing looking at the young medic. "You will have to do it here!"

"It's going to hurt sir," the young medic replied not really wanting to do it in the CIC. "You could pass out!"

"Look son," Admiral Reed replied as he felt the Victory vibrate slightly. He hoped the vibration was from the KEW turrets firing. "I can't leave the CIC, we are in the midst of a battle and the Commander is unconscious. Just do it!"

Admiral Reed tried to brace himself as the young medic and an orderly grasped his arm and shoulder. A quick jerk and twist and the arm popped back into its socket. Admiral Reed felt everything spin and a wave of dizziness swept over him but he remained conscious.

Admiral Reed looked around the CIC and could see a lot of frightened faces. Walking back over to the operation's table, he noticed quickly that it was no longer functional. However, the screens suspended above still seemed to be working.

A number of marines and damage control people were trying to move the fallen beam. In just a matter of moments, they had removed Captain Grisold's body out of the CIC. Admiral Reed could see Lieutenant Billings still at her communication's console, her face white and she was visibly shaking. He knew she was suffering from shock.

"Sir the Shadow Star has been hit hard!" Captain Simms reported suddenly. "They have suffered three major nuke strikes and their secondary energizer is off line. They have a number of major fires burning on several decks!"

"What about the second nuke strike?" Admiral Reed demanded his eyes going up to the Dradis screen which was just now coming back on line. He didn't know if this was a result of the first or the second strike launched by the Cylons. It was at that moment that the Victory shuddered violently and rolled slightly to the port side. Then everything seemed to return to normal. He looked over at Captain Reed inquiringly.

"Our flak screen intercepted all but two of the ones aimed at us from the second strike sir," Reed replied. "But the Shadow Star did not! She is dead in space and unable to maneuver. They have numerous fires raging out of control. Their flak batteries are still operational but all other weapons are out. The Independence was also hit by at least two heavy nukes. They are still operational but report numerous hull breaches."

"Where did they hit us?" Admiral Reed asked.

"The starboard landing bay sir," she replied.

Admiral Reed quickly ordered the two Gunstars to support the Shadow Star, and take some of the pressure off the severely damaged Battlestar.

Looking up above the operation's table, he saw a counter that had been steadily counting down finally reach zero.

From behind the Cylon shipyards, sixteen stealth raptors suddenly launched their nuclear payloads at the two unsuspecting Cylon shipyards. The stealth raptors had been sneaking up on the Cylons while they were occupied with Admiral Reed's Battlestars and Gunstars. In moments, massive nuclear explosions racked the two Cylon shipyards tearing them apart in massive balls of nuclear fire. As soon as the raptors saw that their job was done, they all jumped back to safety. The defending Cylon Basestar in higher orbit did not even have time to respond before both shipyards were destroyed and the raptors were gone.

"Sir the Cylon shipyards have been destroyed! Captain Simms reported as the two large red icons designating the Cylon shipyards broke apart into a myriad of smaller contacts. "The raptors have jumped away." Then she paused for a moment before continuing. "The Cylon ships are focusing their fire on the Shadow Star. They have launched a full spread of nuclear missiles at the Battlestar and the two Gunstars."

"Frak," Admiral Reed uttered with worried concern. He hadn't expected the Cylons to focus on just one of his Battlestars. While all three could handle attacks from one or two Basestars, an attack against one Battlestar by all three Basestars could be disastrous."

"Sir our starboard missile tubes have been reloaded with Hades missiles, should I fire?" Captain Landley asked looking back across his shoulder at the Admiral.

"Yes!" Admiral Reed replied quickly. "Target all the missiles on one of the Basestars we have already hit with a nuke. Maybe we can finish it off." Over the fleet com, he ordered the Independence to target the other damaged Cylon ship with its missiles.

He hurriedly issued additional orders even as the Victory prepared to launch six more Hades missiles at one of the Cylon Basestars. "All vipers immediate combat landings. Shadow Star you are to initiate jump immediately! Gunstars jump as soon as the Shadow Star has jumped! All other ships to jump as soon as vipers have been recovered."

Sixty seconds later the Victory launched her missile strike. As the Battlestar prepared to jump, they received one last frantic report from the Shadow Star; their FTL had gone off line! Admiral Reed saw on one of the view screens powerful nuclear explosions going off at the Shadow Star's position and then the Victory jumped.

As Admiral Reed watched the Charon take up a position off the starboard side of the Victory, he knew that they had succeeded in destroying the Cylon shipyards but the cost had been high. He wondered if it had been too high!

"Sir the Charon confirms that both the Thallo and the Shadow Star were destroyed," Lieutenant Billings reported, her throat feeling very dry as she listened to the Charon's communication's officer over the com system. She had calmed down considerably over the last few minutes. Captain Grisold's death had been a major shock to her. She had never been so close to death before. "They report that the missile strikes from the Independence and our own Battlestar succeeded in destroying both of the damaged Cylon Basestars."

Admiral Reed could only respond with a nod of his head. His mind didn't want to accept the knowledge that over two thousand people had just died implementing his orders. He just hoped it was worth it. He had known a lot of the people on board the Shadow Star as well as some on board the Thallo.

For nearly a week after the attack, the Colonial ships hovered in the depths of the protective asteroid field they had been using to hide from the Cylons. Crews worked around the clock trying to repair as much of the damage to their ships as possible.

Finally Admiral Reed was satisfied that all the ships were once again combat ready. They hadn't been able to repair all the damage, but he felt reasonably comfortable with attempting the return to Colonial space. He still had three Battlestars, One Gunstar, the Electronics ship, a now almost empty supply ship, and a drained Tylium tanker.

Their destination was a small communication buoy that Admiral Kronus had given Admiral Reed the coordinates for. The seven ships carefully threaded their way out of the asteroid field and then in flashes of white light jumped away from Cylon space.

Several jumps later, they arrived at the coordinates for the buoy. Admiral Reed looked at one of the main view screens finding it hard to speak. Commander Stramm, with a large white bandage around his forehead also looked worriedly at the screen. The screen showed the obvious scattered wreckage of what was once a Colonial subspace communications buoy.

"The fraking Cylons must have found it and destroyed it," Commander Stramm said quietly wondering what they would do now.

"Or Admiral Clements may have ordered it destroyed so the Cylons could not trace it to him," Admiral Reed replied his mind racing, going over what options were now left. "It's been a number of weeks since the destruction of the colonies. Clements might have believed that there were no more survivors and had the buoy destroyed as a precaution."

"What do we do now?" Commander Stramm asked looking over at the Admiral and wincing slightly from a sharp pain in his head. He was still on painkillers but a reduced medication so he could return to command. "We need supplies, fuel, and repairs. I don't know of anywhere we can go to get them."

Admiral Reed thought for a long moment before responding. "There might be one place. I want all the stealth raptors prepped for a long range mission."

The next day Admiral Reed was in one of the sixteen stealth raptors as they made the final jump to the surprising destination he had in mind. As the queasiness from the last jump faded, he looked out the large front cockpit window at the nebula that surrounded what used to be Shadow Base.

"I am picking up a lot of ship debris from the battle," the copilot commented as she looked at her Dradis, which was lit up with numerous objects, both large and small. "There is so much wreckage that if any Cylon raiders were hiding in it, we would never be able to pick them up!"

"What about the defense satellites, are they still there?" Admiral Reed demanded looking toward the entrance of the base. He wasn't going to worry about hidden Cylon raiders now. Even if there were any hidden in the wreckage, he doubted they could detect the stealth raptors.

The copilot spent a minute checking her scans then turned back to the Admiral. "Yes sir, I am picking up sixty two of the satellites still in position as well as active Dradis scans coming from them. They are still operational."

"Take us in then," Admiral Reed ordered wondering just what they would find inside. He handed the copilot a small data disk. "Transmit this code toward the satellites; it will deactivate them long enough for us to pass through."

Fifty five minutes later the sixteen raptors entered what used to be Shadow Base. A quick Dradis scan showed nothing but debris where nuclear scuttling charges had destroyed everything. The construction yards, the fifteen hundred meter supply bases, and crew habitats were all destroyed.

"I don't see much we can salvage," the raptor pilot spoke, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Broadcast the Victory's ID codes in the clear," Admiral Reed ordered.

"I don't understand," the copilot said as she complied with the Admiral's request.

Admiral Reed was playing a hunch; he just prayed that Admiral Kronus had thought along the same lines.

A moment later, they received a weak response.

"I am picking up a Colonial beacon from the vicinity of those asteroids," the copilot spoke gesturing toward several small asteroids, which were barely visible in the distance.

"Take us there and let's see what we have," Admiral Reed ordered curious to see the origination of the beacon.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the nearest asteroid and began too slowly circle it, on the backside Reed's eyes opened wide at what he saw. Two fleet supply vessels and a large Tylium tanker lay anchored to the asteroid.

Two days later Admiral Reed was back aboard the Victory. He was in his private quarters playing back a data disk they had found in the CIC of one of the supply vessels. It was a message from Admiral Kronus.

"Admiral Reed, I hope it is you listening to this message. If you are indeed listening to this, then the Cylons have not managed to penetrate the nebula. If they had, nuclear scuttling charges would have destroyed all three of the ships I left for you. I assume that you were unable to contact Admiral Clements. While I am still certain that he survived, I don't know if the communications buoy will. The Cylons could find it and destroy it; Admiral Clements himself could even order it destroyed. That's why I am leaving these three ships behind the asteroid. These three ships contain enough supplies, spare parts, and fuel to allow you to come to the general area that we discussed with Admiral Stone. I hope that the Kobolans FTL sensor buoys will detect your ships. If they do, we will send someone out to bring you in the rest of the way. Good luck Admiral!"

Two weeks later, after making a few more repairs to the ships and dispersing fuel, supplies, and the forty mark seven vipers that had been in large containers on the supply vessels, BSGS1 vanished in flashes of white light. They were on their way to the distant Delphi Quadrant and hopefully the Colonial survivors who had already settled there!

Admiral Reed sat in his quarters wondering just what they would find in the Delphi Quadrant. He was quite confident they would be able to find the Colonials that had fled there; after all, he still had the Electronics ship. He hoped that someday they would be able to return to Colonial space. If Admiral Stone was successful in talking the Kobolans into helping, and if Admiral Clements did indeed escape, then someday they would have to return. When they did Admiral Reed planned on BSGS1 being part of it. As far as Admiral Reed was concerned, the second Cylon war had just begun!

_Gunstar Titania will be continued in Commandstar Aurora. Commandstar Aurora is a complete Battlestar Galactica novel. I am currently proof reading the chapters, and the first two will go up sometime in the middle of February, followed by two more each weak after that until the entire novel is up. I hope everyone will enjoy it. It has taken me nearly two years to write it._

**Thank you for your reviews and interest in my stories**.


End file.
